1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connection box accommodates a circuit component into a case. The electrical connection box loaded in an automobile in JP-A-2003-164039. As shown in FIG. 8, the circuit component is constructed by a circuit substrate 101, a bus bar 102 arrayed along the circuit substrate 101, a relay 103 (switching member), a plurality of output terminal fittings 104 to which each electrical component is connected and a plurality of fuses 105. The bus bar 102 is provided with an input terminal 102A connected to a battery and a plurality of branch paths 102B branched from the input terminal 102A, the relay 103 is implemented into each branch path 102B, and a terminal portion 102C formed on the end of each branch path 102B is arranged inside the fuse box 106 provided on an outer edge of the case. Further, a fuse box 106 is provided with an output terminal fitting 104, and a terminal portion 104A of each output terminal fitting 104 is arranged to correspond to a terminal portion 102C of the bus bar 102. Then, when a fuse 105 is fixed to the fuse box 106, a space between the corresponding terminal portions 102C and 104A is connected via the fuse 105, thereby forming a flow of electricity output sequentially from the input terminal 102A via each branch path 102B, the fuse 105, the output terminal fitting 104 and to the electrical component.